A Tress It Up! Christmas
A Tress It Up! Christmas Synopsis The staff of Tress It Up! Hair Salon have to work on Christmas when a wedding party books them for a Christmas wedding. Kylie tries to leave the salon to go shopping. Tress It Up! – Christmas Special A Tress It Up! Christmas A Tress It Up! Christmas Need Your Hair Done? Stop by at…. Tress It Up! Where Great Hair is the Best Accessory! Make an appointment with the best hairdressers. Taylor Ferguson – Owner of Tress It Up! Kylie Ferguson – Stylist and Colorist Jessica Samuels – Lead Senior Stylist Darcy Payne – Junior Stylist Jenny Slade – Junior Stylist Megan Benson – Assistant Katie Irwin – Assistant It’s Christmas time! Sisters and hairdressers Taylor and Kylie Ferguson find themselves working on Christmas Eve and Day for a wedding party when the bride gets married on Christmas Day. Kylie tries to leave the salon to go Christmas shopping. Meet the Staff Taylor Ferguson I am very proud to be both the owner and stylist at Tress It Up! Salon. Doing hair is my passion and everyday I’m able to do it is a wonderful day. I love to try out new color lines and test out new products, and come up with new styles. I am always ready to take on new clients and fulfill their hair desires. Kylie Ferguson I am proud to co-own Tress It Up! Salon with my sister, Taylor and be a master stylist and colorist. I am an experienced hairstylist specializing in women’s styles, cuts, and the latest color techniques to optimize your best look. I am inspired by Hollywood and fashion. I also cut men’s, children’s, and senior’s hair. I come from a family of hairstylists, my mom and my big sister. I’m a graduate of cosmetology at Los Angeles College and have 10 years of experience as a hairstylist. I welcome your call and would love to be your hairstylist. Jessica Samuels I am proud to be a hairstylist at Tress It Up! Salon. I have been in the industry for 12 years now. I love my job because I get to make every person that sits in my chair feel great about themselves. I get to meet so many new people every day and everyone has a different story, wants a different look and I get to help them accomplish it. I LOVE to attend classes and learn the latest trends and bring them back to my clients and my team. "Life is an endless struggle of frustrations and challenges, but eventually you find a hairstylist." Darcy Payne I have had a passion for the hair industry for most of my adult life, and I love every day that I am involved in it! My personal goal is to always listen to and understand my clients individual needs by respecting their hair and individual needs by respecting their hair and the individual attached to it. I attended Cypress College and received an AA Degree in Cosmetology. The best part of my job is coloring. Jenny Slade Hey I’m Jenny Slade. I’ve been doing hair for six years. I learned shampooing and conditioning from years of doing my hair. I attended Empire Beauty School, before being hired at Tress It Up! Salon. I specialize in cutting, coloring, and extentions. I treat my clients as if they were my last. Chapter 1 Kylie Ferguson sung the lyrics to Deck the Halls, while she washed out her black color bowl in the sick of the color room. She had just gotten finished coloring her client’s hair and she is now setting up to wash the color residue of her client’s hair. Kylie was giving her client a light reddish-brown hair color. The client was a nineteen-year-old college student with a nose ring stud and she came into the salon with blonde hair. It was a usual normal day at Tress It Up! Salon, hairdressers giving their clients stylish hairstyles and great customer service. Kylie worked at the salon as a senior stylist and lead colorist, her older sister, Taylor owned it. Not only Taylor owned the salon, she was also the senior stylist as well. She was also the expert on haircutting. “Hey, Kyles,” Taylor greeted Kylie as she was drying the color bowl. Taylor was getting the hairstyling cape for her client with the Tress It Up! logo on it. “Hey, Tay,” Kylie answered back. “Are still on for decorating the salon?” “Of course we are. My next client won’t until six-fifteen.” “Good. I brought the decorations with me when I came in this morning.” The sisters had plans to put up Christmas decorations. It was that time of year. It was just months ago they put up the Halloween decorations, but Taylor never imagined that her salon would be used for Kylie’s Halloween party, which nearly got her fined by State Board. Kylie asked Taylor if she had a Christmas tree in the closet from last Christmas. Taylor told her that she does, but it was an artificial tree with its own lights. “This is the reason why I love Christmas.” “Kylie. The only time you said that was when your lame favorite Christmas movies came on,” said Taylor. “Taylor, they were from the Hallmark Channel. They don’t count as memorable Christmas movies.” As she was drying off her color bowl, Kylie told Taylor that she had to get back to her client, Holly Lovett, a nineteen-year-old who was spending the day getting a copper balayage. After returning to her client, Kylie removed the color foils from Holly’s hair and gave her a good hair wash. With the hair wash finished, Kylie applied the copper color all over the wet highlighted hair. Elsewhere in the salon, Taylor pulled out the salon’s Christmas tree from the closet and began setting at the corner. As she was getting the tree set up, Jessica Samuels took a glimpse at the tree. She couldn’t believe it. “Nice tree,” Jessica complimented. “Hey, it’s a damn good tree… with its own lights. Taylor told Jessica that Kylie brought the decorations so that they can decorate both the tree and the salon. She and Kylie plan to get started before the salon closed at the end of the day. Jessica was the salon’s senior stylist with twelve years of hairdressing experience. She was a graduate of Empire Beauty School in Phoenix, Arizona before moving to L.A. to pursue hairdressing full-time. Jessica was more than just the lead stylist of the salon, she was Taylor and Kylie’s best friend and a kind-hearted person. At the time Taylor opened Tress It Up! salon, Jessica worked at the same salon as Taylor and Kylie’s mother, Karen. Following the grand opening of Tress It Up! Jessica immediately joined the staff and Karen joined as the salon manager and stylist. Until Karen’s untimely stroke that nearly killed her. She survived, but the stroke sent her to early retirement from hairdressing. In order to keep the salon going, Taylor had to seek help from Kylie. Since then, the sisters have been working together in the salon and living together at an apartment in Santa Teresa, a middle-class neighborhood in Los Angeles.